Mr. Greedy
Mr. Greedy is the second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Hot Pink *'Shape': Oval, fattened (original books and some of the artworks); Number 8 (onwards) *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Hungry, Ravenous, Gluttonous, Excessive, Starving, Overweight, Voracious, Omnivorous, Obese, Compulsive *'Hair': None *'Family': Little Miss Greedy (cousin) *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Weight': Very heavy *'Rivals': The Giant, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Rude *'Hometown': Fatland *'Occupation': Gourmet *'Likes': Eating food *'Dislikes': Having a diet *'Job': Eating lots and lots of food *'Features': None *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss, UK), Len Carlson (Mr. Men and Little Miss, US dub) Story The story begins with Mr. Greedy waking up in his bed after dreaming about food as usual and then he goes downstairs and he has the most enormous breakfast. He then goes on a walk afterward and finds his way into a cave where everything is larger than life and he begins to explore, finding larger than normal food. Mr. Greedy is then picked up by a giant who then teaches him a lesson and makes him eat all the giant food, making Mr. Greedy end up fatter and feeling like he would burst at any moment. The giant agrees to let him go as long as he promises to never be greedy again. Mr. Greedy promises and then at the end he is still keeping the promise and now has lost some weight, and it shows him as a more thinner oval at the end. Trivia *In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss he had a pig-like voice. *In the 1975 TV series, an extra 6 slices of toast are added to his breakfast. *He had a nightmare about him with no food in one episode of the original show. *In one episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss, Miss Magic made him thin. *Despite being redesigned to have a more shaped head, starting from his reappearance in Little Miss Hug, he appears in his original design, however, this is only in merchandise and corporate photos. *His Audio Tape Theme Sounds Fairly Similar to The Fat Controller's theme from Thomas & Friends. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Greedy appears under the titles *Monsieur Glouton (French) *Don Glotón (Spanish - Spain) *Mr Glotón (Spanish - Mexico) *Mr. Barus (Welsh) *Unser Herr Nimmersatt (German) *먹보씨 (Korean) *Meneer Smikkel/Meneertje Vreetzak (Dutch) *貪吃先生 (Taiwan) *Ο Κύριος Λαίμαργος (Greek) *Fætter Grådig (Danish) *Hr. Madglad (Second Danish Release) *Gubben Glufs Glufs (Sweden) *くいしんぼうくん (Japanese) *Senhor Comilão (Portuguese) *מר בולמוס (Mar Bulmus) (First Hebrew Release) *מר חמדן (Second Hebrew Release) *Pan Łakomczuch (Polish) *คุณตะกละ (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *The Giant Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Rush *Mr. Tall *Mr. Worry *Mr. Skinny *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Clever *Mr. Perfect *Mr. Cheeky *Mr. Marvelous (mentioned only) *Little Miss Naughty (TV only) *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Magic (TV only) *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Busy *Little Miss Greedy *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Busy-Body *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Hug *Little Miss Sparkle *Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End (TV) *Little Miss Magic to the Rescue (TV) *No Food is No Fun For Mr. Greedy (TV) *Mr. Greedy Goes to a Dinner Party (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day! (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV) *What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Little Miss Busy takes a Break (mentioned, but not seen) *Hello, Pizza Express? (Mr. Busy) (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Rows to the Moon (mentioned) *Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! (TV) *That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind... (TV) *Mr. Brave vs. Koko the Gorilla (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) Gallery Mr Greedy.png Mr.Greedy.jpg mr greedy 1A.png mr-greedy-2a.PNG|Got any food? MR GREEDY 3A.PNG Mr-Greedy-4A.PNG|Eat some cake mr-greedy 5a.PNG|Time for dinner! Mr Greedy-6a.PNG|Yummy! Mr Greedy 7a.PNG|Tasty! mr-greedy 8A.PNG|He's stuffed Mr Greedy 9A.jpg|Eat some ice cream mr-greedy-10a.jpg|Hmmm...sandwiches! MR-GREEDY 11A.PNG Mr Greedy-12a.PNG|Mr. Greedy sticker Mr-Greedy-13A.jpg Mr Greedy 14A.gif Mr Greedy-15A.jpg|That was yummy! Mr-Greedy 16a.png Merchandise 57C92E88-2FCD-4A98-A7E2-0819BFA199E4.jpeg|Mr Greedy Mug External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Oval characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Nudes Category:1971 introduces Category:No Visible Nose Category:Fat characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Roger Hargreaves books